The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece having a quartz crystal oscillator for producing a time standard signal, a frequency divider, a display driver and a display.
There is provided an electronic timepiece employing the complementary MOS (CMOS) transistor, in which the frequency divider comprises a dynamic frequency divider and a static frequency divider. In the conventional electronic timepiece, although the static frequency divider stops operating in the reset state, the dynamic frequency divider continues to operate. Therefore, a great reduction in power consumption in the reset state may not be expected.